Another Heart Calls
by xodreamer53ox
Summary: Hermione has always hated Blaise.He was sarcastic,arrogant,egomaniacal and now she had to spend the hole summer with him just because some DeathEaters were after her.But is it possible that he is just what she needed to heal and him to forget his past?
1. What is he doing here?

**Okay, my first Harry Potter story so thank you so much for reading it :) I hope you like and enjoy it! please tell me what you think :) 3 Please review thanks **

**

* * *

**

~Chapter One : What is he doing here?

Hermione knocked on the door for the third time and this time it opened slightly. She entered to find her red headed best friend sitting on the bed and her dark haired one closing the door behind her.

"Okay, what's wrong you guys?" asked Hermione after seing the worried looks on their faces.

"Um, well...You see..." Harry trailed off and Ron looked as if he was afraid of the moment when Hermione would fiind out what's going on.

"Just spit it Harry." She finally broke the silence. "I know you too well, what's going on?"

"Well, 'Mione you know how we were suppose to go to some place quiet this summer, just the tree of us as a...holiday?" Hermione nodded, they were planning this since a few months, it was still the second day of summer holidays and they were suppose to leave tomorrow, she already had everything packed while they were still at the Burrow.

"Well, there is a change in plans." spoke for the first time that night Ronal Weasley.

"How so?" Asked Hermione confused her eybrows in a frown.

"A few Deatheaters escaped Askaban and well... err- we have to go find them." Finished Harry and Hermione nodded, where was the problem? She couldn't see why they were so worried she had fought Deatheaters before.

"Okay, when are we leaving?"

"That's the thing 'Mione...you, erm- you aren't coming..." Harmione's eyes shiftet from one boy to another.

"Come again." She couldn't believe this!

"It's too dangerous Hermione, they are at least 10 Deatheaters! We can't risk you, it's too dangerous." Tried do calm her Ron but it wasn't working since he himself wasn't calm.

" Too DANGEROUSE ! You have got to be kidding me! I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself and it isn't like I never risked my life before!" How dare they! After everything she has been trouyght, no after everything THEY have been trought!

Foodsteps were heard from downstairs and suddenly Thonks, Lupin and the rest of the Weasley's enetered the room. Harry looked guilty while Ron kept shooting her apologetic glances.

" 'Mione it ins't like that. We trust in you but this time we have to make sure you are okay."

"Oh, so while you two are out there risking your lifes I'll be just sitting here!" Hermione was frustrated at the though. She hated feeling hopeless let along while knowing her two best friends were out there risking everything.

"Well,erm- no, you arn't staying here..." Said Thonks. They were practiclly telling her she wasn't going but wasn't staying either. What the hell?

"Then where _am _I going?"

"You will be send to a...safe house."

"A _safe house? _Is it that serious?" Hermione asked worried looking at every person in the world.

They all looked at eachother then their looks dropped to the floor. There was something they didn't tell her and she didn't need much to figure out what it was.

"They are after me, aren't they?" She asked in a shaky voice. Everybody looked at her and nodded. "But, why me?"

"Last year, in the Ministry you killed one of the Deateaters and he obviously was someone very importnat and close to Voldemort. Now they want their revenge." Broke the akward silence Lupin.

Hermione took a deep breathe and nodded. "But I can't let you guys fight them all alone just because of me!" She said looking at Harry and Ron.

"They won't be all alone Hermione," said Thonks placing a hand on her shoulder while her hair turning light blue. " I and Lupin _and _Moody shall be with them. And if five teenagers could manage to escape Deateaters in the ministry, surely we can pull this off." She said giving Hermione a comforting look.

Hermione nodded slightly still unhappy with the situation.

"And _where will _I be going?" Asked Hermione but didn't get a answer since there was a knock on the door.

"That must be them honey, let's go, you will be leaving tonight. Come on, everyone downstairs!" Ushered Ms. Weasley in her usual but Hermione was to cought up in the -you-will-be-leaving-tonight thing.

Everyone went donwstairs and Hermione went for the door hoping to find someone who would reassure her she was doing the right thing. How wrong was she...

She opened the door, praying she wouldn't find Draco Malfoy on the other side but reassured herself it was impossible as his father was a Death Eater and she was hiding from them so she couldn't quite hide with them... too confusing, just leav it.

She opened the door to face a tall, boy with black hair and blue stormy eyes.

"Zabini?" She asked suprised and he rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm the tooth fairy and came to see if you wash your teeth! Duh!" Blaise Zabini was always known as being the more quiet one, sarcastic and egomaniatic yet everyone knew better than to mess with him.

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "You sarcastic, arrogant egomaniac!" She muttered under her breathe and he was already in the house but shouted "I heard that!" and smirked her way.

She imagined her fist connecting with his chin and smiled smugly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and then it hit her. _"That must be them..." "Your leaving tonight..." _had said . Oh crap.

"Please don't leave me with him!" Squieled Hermione as she turned around to the group of people with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry Hermione, you'll be safe at the Zabini Manor and you won't be just with Blaise," started Thonks, Hermione relaxed a bit until Thonks continued "You'll be with the hole Zabini family!" Said Thonk as if she was telling Hermione she could spend the hole day in a cnady shop and by everything or something! Hermione scoofed.

"Well, your screwed up get over it Granger." Said Blaise as he headed to the door. "It's time to go."

Hermione gave everyone and hug then went over to Harry and Ron.

"I'm sorry." They both said and she smiled.

"I love you guys." She said and they smiled back "We love you to 'Mione."

She gave them both a big hug and turned around to follow Blaise. _Let the torture begin... _She thought remiding herself she was going to spend the hole summer with him.


	2. In paradise with the devil

**Hey guys sorry it took sooo long I was really busy and here are the answers to the reviews I got from you for wich I thank you sooo very much you got no idea how much this means to me :)**

**AwesomePersonlolxx****: Thanks a lot I promise to keep it going and not to take such a long time :) :D**

**voldyismyfather**** : thanks :)) i'm happy you do **

**cjnicole****: Thank a lot and yes I know, I'm not english nor american so it's not my mother language but I'm trying and yes I will :)) **

**unregisteredstrawberrystalker ****: Thank you soo much, I'm glad you like it yeah i know i'll try to get better with the grammar mistakes and I will :D **

* * *

~Chapter Two : In pradise with the devil 

Once Hermione and Blaise got out of the house and were in the street he suddenly turned around to face her and for a good moment she tought her was about to kill her.

"Listen Granger, you don't like the situation wich is fine cuz neither do I really, trust me, but since we don't really have a choice and i doubt it anyone would be please with me dumping you off of a rock you'll have to minimize the whining, got it?" He asked raising his dark eyebrows and looking at her with his crystal eyes.

"Listen you enormous prat, I obviously rather be thrown off of a cliff than spend a hole summer with you, but since this is obviously not an option you'll have to minimize the sarcastic remarks, the snobbish attitude and the pureblood bullshit of yours, _got it?_ " She said with a stone cold voice. She saw him harden his glare when she mentioned the pureblood thing and then she recalled that actually he had never said anything about her being a muggleborn... ever.

He scoofed and started walking away.

"Where the heck are you going! Fine, leave just because you can't win this argument!" She screamed after him until she heard him grunt.

"I'm walking to the car genious." She immediatly felt stupid and blushed lightly. "Oh." She whispered and ran up to the dark-haired Slytherin.

Hermione opened her eyes to face the profile of a dark haired Zabini and she instantly jumped until she remembered everything. She was in the car they have been driving in since 6 hours she constated after taking a look at her watch. The car wasn't thatr bad it was a large, black limosine but the company in it was questionable.

"Finally, for a moment there I though you died." Said Zabini while looking at her for less that a second.

"Aren't you funny?" She said sarcasticlly and was about to asc where the hell where they going until he spoke again.

"That's what they tell me." A smirk spread on his lips. Hermione glared at him and looked around.

"Zabini where are we going and how much more?" He turned around to face her.

"To where we're going, one of my houses and to how much more..." He looked at his expensice watch. "...about 5 minutes, Sergei?" The shofer turned around to look at the young boy. "That's right sir."

In about 5 minutes, just as Zabini had said, the car came to a stop. Hermione couldn't see anything trought the dark windows but she could feel that the sun would be rising very soon.

Zabini got out the car and after a while Hermione firgured out he wasn't about to open her door like every well raised guy would so she got out herslef and felt dizzy when her feet touched the ground.

They were at... a beach?

"What in Merlin's name is..."

"We're taking a boat Granger, my hous is on the other side."

Hermione frowened a bit. Sergei the shoffer took them to a big white boat wich he obviouslly knew how to control as well. Zabini jumped on boar and Sergei helped Hermione in the boat. After a god 30 minutes of waching the peacfull waves the boat stopped and Zabini got off it as quickly as he had got on. By now Hermione had learned he had no manners and wans't going to be of much help so she got off the boat herslef but the solid ground after such a ride made her dizzy once again and she was about to hit the ground when to cold arms cought her.

"Watch it Granger, I might not be here to save you every time." Said Zabini while letting her go once sure she could stand.

"Gee thanks, I have no idea how I would survive without you." She said sarcasticlly. Around him she was starting to be just as sarcastic but then again it was hard not to.

She turned around to find herself on another beach. The sun was raising in the sky so there was a dim light, light enough for her to see and warm enought for her not to feel cold.

This beach was diffrent from the other one though, the sand was white and hot, everything clean and beautiful with trees around it. They started walking for a few minutes when Zabini came to a stop in front of two big black iron gates.

"Once we get in we aren't coming out until they call us." He said and leaned in to whisper something she couldn't make out and in less than a second the gates started opening. She followed Zabini inside and heard the big gates close behind them. They walked for a few more minutes in utter silence and came to big long stairs, they clibed them and Hermione stared in awe.

By now the sun had risen up in the sky so it was all ligh enough, and she could see very well she was facing a huge and believe me when i tell you huge i mean _huge_ white house, more like a manor. It was beautiful in Italien style and she remebered that Blaise Zabini was Italien indeed. She could make out a big garden and a large pool next to the house.

Blaise started walking with Hermione trailing behind like a lost puppy. "Today you'll just meet my mother, in one day the rest of my family and a family friend are coming and then that's it. Here we're safe. Not even bloody Voldemort can get in." He said with a calm voice wich didn't budge even when he said Voldemort and that inpreced Hermione she had to admit.

They reached bid light wooden doors that Zabini knocked on three times in a row and a fourth one after about three seconds later. The doors got open to reveal a big room and a women in front of them.

"Blaise! You made it!" She said and Hermione guessed it must be his mother. She had some of his feautures and she was very beautiful with long black curly hair and blue eyes. She hugged Zabini and they walked inside after she made sure she locked the doors.

After they were in what Hermione guessed would be the living room his mother turned to Hermione. Hermione instantly prepared herslef to be treaten like a slave or called a mudblood but instead his mother smiled warmly and hugged Hermione tighly.

"You must be Hermione Granger! Enchanted to meet you! Blaise has told me so much about you! Brightest witch of her age I hear! And yes, very beautiful." She smiled again but Zabini looked far from happy.

"Mother!

His mom laughed lightly, she was so diffrent form Zabini. While he was cold, and sarcastic and an egomaniac she seemed wamr and nice and caring. "Right, right, wll kids, I suggest you go to your rooms and get a good sleep." She smiled warmly and turned to Zabini. "Blaise, darling, will you lead Hermione to her room, I'm sure she is very tired after the long trip."

Zabini nodded unhapilly and Hermione thanked his mom politly after following him. He took her to the second floor and led her to a room in the right side of the corridor. "This is your room and the one opposite is mine. If you need anything, tell me in the morning or never because I'm tired and don't really care. Have a great night!" He said coldly as he opened the door of his room got in and shut it in Hermione's face.

She glared at the door and opened the one to her room. The room was gigantic, with a big double bed of mahagon, seprate long and full of books shelves an desk with a bid wardrobe next to it.

Hermione got in to a conmftrable pair of grey shorts and a white T-shirt and sliped under the comftrable covers. She immediatly relaxed in the bed that felt more comftrable than anything she has ever sleped in. Thoughts of everything that had happened passing trough her mind, of the faces of Harry and Ron, of the beautiful place she was in and the way Blaise was acting towards her. Millions of toughts swirling trought her mind until she couldn't take anymore and she fell in quiet and peacfull sleep.

Yes, she felt like she was in paradise with the devil.


	3. Everything has two sides

**Hey guyss, so as I promised this chapter came faster - I hope :D I really hope you like the story even though this is, just the beggining. Thank you so much for the reveiews here are to some of them :**

**WhipmyHair24 : ****thanks :) **

**AwesomePersonlolxx : ****Aww thanks, yeah I know I'm working on it, and thanks so much I will :)**

* * *

~ Chapter Three : Everyone has two sides. 

Hermione opened her eyes to the burning sun and in the first moment she jumped and was just about to scream as the previous day flowed into her mind. Right. Zabini manor with - well, the Zabini's. Tonight the rest of the family was suppose to arrive and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about this.

She got out of bed slowly enjoying the piece and beauty of the morning and of this moment. She was alone, and it was quiet. She cracked open her door and peeked outside to find the whole manor in silence wich meant both Blaise and his mother and whoever there was in here were all asleep. She went to her bedside table and looked and the clock wich pointed half and hour past 7. Still early, so she decided to enjoy this alone, Blaise-free time.

She went to her suitcase to find it empty and then she directed her attention to the wardrobe that she now found full of her clothes and even some that were obviously new. She wondered who would have sneaked into her room at night but then decided it was Blaise's mom for two reasons : 1. Blaise didn't care about her fashion or any needs at all and 2. he would most definatly not get out of bed in the middle of the night just to make sure she has something to wear.

She was pleased to find that the clothes in the wardrobe were all muggle clothes so she chose a pair of black shorts and a purple T-shirt with a V-neck for this hot summer day. She put her shoes, went into the bathroom to get ready, made sure she looked alright and quickly made her way out of the room closing the door behind her vely silently.

Once out of her room she made her way to the kitchen that Blaise's mom had shown herlast night. She entered the kicthen and as peacefull as she was she jumped placing a hand on her chest.

"Geezus you scared me!" She almost screamed while the dark haired boy looked at her raising his eyebrows.

"Your awfully easy to scare then." He mumbled and she could see very well that he definatly was _not_ a morning person.

She watched carefully as he siped a big doze of coffee in a big cup and he started drinking. "You drink coffee?" She asked suprised.

"Every morning." He answered simply.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Every morning?"

"I'm addicted."

"Addicted you say..?"

"Will you stop this!" He glared at her and took another sip of his coffee.

"Never." She giggled wich suprised her very much. "Why _are _you up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep." Just as Hermione was about to tell him how annoying it was that every sentense he used was with two words the most his mom entered the kitchen with a big grin.

"Good morning kids!" She practiclly sang and Hermione noticed that she, unlike Blaise, was very much a morning person like herself.

"Morning, why so happy mom?"

"Good news! The family is arriving today!"

"Weren't they suppose to arrive today anyways?" Asked Blaise dumbly. Was he always like this?

"Yes, but they are arriving in half an hour I think so go straight to your room get dressed and be there to meet them," she said then turned to Hermione "Dear, can't wait for you to meet them, they'll love you!" She said with a warm smile and Hermione smiled back then looked at a still sleepy Blaise.

She went in her room and layed on the bed closed her eyes and felt heself fall asleep. In about half an hour later she woke up hearing screams from outside, she was about to let fear take over her when she noticed these were happy screams full of joy.

She ran downstair and outside to the garden next to wich was placed the pool. Since she ws running she didn't stop to look around but she gasped in awe at how amazing the garden was. By the time she reached the pool she saw two little girl in it, splashing water in the other's face, and outside the pool Blaise being hugged tightly by two other girls, one younger and one older, next to him she noticed his mother talking to a man and by the bencha young boy reading a book.

She almost felt shocked that Blaise was actually hugging both of the girls back and smiling with an actual smile. She walked a bit closer when the younger girl spotted her and walked to her exstanding a hand to shake.

"You must be Hermione, I'm Natalie, Blaise's sister." She smiled warmly and Hermione could see from now that they would get a long. She was about 16 just one year younger than Hermione, with dark curly hair down to her elbows and blue shimmering eyes. The typical Zabini. She was very pretty with a friendly smile.

Hermione took her hand and shoke it. "Yes, that's me alright. Nice to meet you." Then she turned to the other girl who was about 20, she had dark brown hair and light blue eyes, "I'm Elizabeth, Blaise's older sister." She shook Hermione's hand as well giving her a warm smile. Hermione smilde back then looked at the little girls in the pool, both about the age of 6-7.

"Are they your sisters as well?" She asked curiously.

Blaise's sisters laughed lightly. "No, these are my cousins, Lizzy and Avy." Said Blaise with a cold voice, way colder than the one he used towards his sisters.

"Oh." Whispered Hermione to heself.

In a few minutes they all went inside to have a rich breakefast and Hermione couldn't say she didn't eat much because she was hungry like hell and...well it was tasty as hell.

Hermione met Blaise's cousins who were the most adorable kids she has ever seen and met the boy by the bench, he was Blaise's younger cousin who was about 12 years old and his name was Daniel.

They were all at the table eating when suddenly Blaise chocked in his food and Hermione couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Damn it, Nat!" He screamed and Hermione saugh Natalie's cheeks turning red while she was trying not to fall from her chair because of the sudden burst of laugh.

"Language Blaise, especially on the table!" Said his mom and he shot his little sister a deadly glare. Hermione felt involved since she was sitting next to Natalie and right across Blaise.

"I didn't even touch you Blaisy!" She started laughing and he turned a bit red himself.

"No, not at all, just gave me a MAGURE kick!" He screamed back.

"Not my problem your weak you get hurt by a kick from your little sister.." She said innocently turning red again.

"How can such a small person be so annoying!"

"It's a talent!" She said proudly.

"More like a curse.." He mumbled angrily.

By the end of breakfast Hermione was laughing with the rest of the family and most of the time she was speaking with Natalie whom she found she had a lot in common with.

After breakfast she helped clean up the table and went outside next to the pool along with Blaise and Natalie. They talked a bit but she soon got tired of Blaise's sarcastic remarks at every word that escaped her mouth.

As she was about to burst out she heard a familiar laugh.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

She suddenly felt her hole body stin as she slowly turned around to find her worst nightmare staring and smirking back at her, right there, in front of her eyes was the one and only - Drace Malfoy.

"Oh shit." She murmured under her breathe.

"Blaise man, haven't seen you a while." He said as he and Blaise hugged man style. Suddenly Draco looked almost, so very... human?

Blaise and him went inside to catch up and it left Hermione and Natalie alone.

"Do you know him? Draco." Asked the young girl turning to Hermione.

"Unfortunetly." Answered Hermione with a small frown on her beautiful features.

"He isn't this bad you know, he's actually fun to be around."

"Depens on your understanding for fun." Answered Hermione dryly once more and Natalie giggled.

For the rest of the day Hermione didn't see much of Blaise, he and Draco were somewhere "catching up", _probably doing some deadly black magic _she had thought to herself many times, so she had spens the hole day with Natalie wich really turned out great.

It was already evening and the sun was just setting as Hermione was sitting on a bench in the garden looking at the sunset.

She suddenly felt something move around her and her first though was that Natalie was there but when she looked to the source of the noise she found the young dark-haired italien. After she looked at him for a few seconds without blinking she looked back at the sun.

"What's wrong?" He asked as if he was obligated to do so.

"Nothing." She said coldly.

"Come on Granger, spill in out."

"I'm just thinking about Harry and Ron and everybody else.. I'm worried you know..."

"I know." He said and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do you?" She asked unbelievingly. "Zabini, I don't know you, and I have no idea how life has treated you previously but have you ever loved someone? Lost someone? Fought for someone or risked everything?"

"Granger if your trying to implacate that I don't know what it's like to suffer and had it all easy you can stop right away." He said with a tone between cold and- normal.

"I'm not but.. have you? I mean look at this," she waved her hand towards the big manor behind her " look what you have Zabini, a beautiful home full of people who love you, no problems."

"Granger your right, this _is _what I got. All i got. I have nothing outside these walls, do you hear me, nothing."

"Well all i have is outside these walls and right now as we're talking i maybe loosing it." She said feeling sadder all of the sudden.

"How do you think I feel? Once we leave everything I have can be detrsoyed for a second."

"Zabini, I have caried this feeling with me my whole life, you'll get used." She said with a sad note in her voice.

"Maybe, but they wont... I've already lost and if i loose more, i might end up having nothing to loose." He said looking at the sky painted in pink and red infront of them.

"What have you lost? Money?" She asked actually a bit curious.

"My father died when I was 11." He said not looking at her. She suddenly gasped, both from this news and from the fact he had feelings in his voice for the first time since she's talked with him.

"How..?"

"I had just got in Hogwarts and Voldemort wanted my dad for a death eater. Of course, dad denied, saying he doesn't agree with the Dark Lord's thinking and would never join him, so Voldemort got mad and for Christmas when I got home i had one less family member." She could swear she could see tears in Blaise's eyes for a moment but it passed as soon as it came.

"Zabini..." She murmered not really knowing what to do nor say. "I'm so sorry."

"So you see Granger, everything I care about is behind me this very moment and I could never loose that." He said looking down.

"I'm sorry." She repieted more like a whisper and wasn't sure if he heard her. As fast as everything had happened Blaise looked at her "Come on, dinner is ready." He said and started walking inside, no sign of their previous conversation.

_Wow, _thought Hermione, _I guess people are right to say everything has two sides._ She suddenly felt intrigued to find out more about the Slytherin.


	4. Nice to meet you

**Hey guys, so first a wanna thank ****AwesomePersonlolxx ****for always reviewing I really appreciate it and I hope he/she keeps reviewing. Then I wanna thank everyone who reads my story but I would really ask you guys to review more so that I'm sure someone is reading it and so that I keep writing. Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy my story and that I'm not boring you guys to death ;) :DD hehe keep it going 3 xoxo**

* * *

~Chapter Four : Nice to meet you. 

Hermione woke up for the second time this summer in the big room, in Zabini manor. This time she saugh it was later than the previous day and she could hear the happy screams and laughing of the Zabini family downstair.

She quickly put on a dark green skirt that was shorter than she usualy let herself wear, it was higher than the knee wich was short enough for her, and a black tank top. She did her morning rotine and went to the kitchen where she found the whole family laughing while enjoying breakfast.

She saugh Blaise laughing hardly with joy in his eyes and she smiled recalling their previous conversion. _No Hermione! You don't care! He's just a Slytherin! You are not suppose to care! _she kept telling to herself but couldn't help but smile.

Finally she got noticed by Natalie.

"Hermione! There you are!" She screamed happilly.

"He-hey." Laughed Hermione taking her seat by Natalie. While she was sitting down she couldn't notice that suddenly Blaise's face got serious and he started eating his pancake.

"See Blaise! See! I told you she's not dead! " Screamed happilly one of Blaise's little cousins. Blaise immediatly blushes under Hermione's glare.

"A lovely big cousin you are, now , aren't you? Teaching the kids so much.."

"It's more than you could do."

"Gerk."

"Bi-Whatever." He stopped in the middle when his mother cought.

Hermione was sitting alone on the same bench as she had last night, reading a book.

"Granger." Hermione turned around to find Blaise with his hands in his pockets.

"Zabini." They stayed like this for a while, maybe around 20 minutes starring and eachother until Hermione got tired of it.

"Well?"

"Follow me." He said starting to walk away.

"Where to?" She asked suspiciously.

"To my secret room where I will kill you and eat you." Hermione stared at him, eyebrows raised. "I wanna show you something, either move your arse or stay here all day until you die from boredom."

Hermione got up slowly and followed him. They went inside and up to the fourth floor, one she has never been to. They were in a large corridor with only one door.

"You know Zabini, I'm beggining to think that you weren't joking before.." She said dryly and he looked at her as if she was the most stupid person he has met in his entire life.

"Will you relax, your about to fall down on my feet just a few minutes from now so chill."

"Doubt it."

"Not me."

"Of course not."

"Why should I?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly."

"Merlin's bierd just show me what's in there!" Blaise smirked as he covered her eyes and she suddenly screamed.

"What are you doing!"

"What does it look like?" He asked innocently while she was shooting him glares.

"Like your covering my eyes with your hand!"

"Why, that's exactly what am doing. See, you didn't need my help. You just get smarter and smarter everyday." He said with a tone he would use if he was talking to a 5 years old kid.

"Don't play funny with me."

"I would stop but it's really amusing so.."

In a few minutes of silence Blaise spoke again. " Look I won't kill you while you had your eyes closed, if I wanted to I could have while your sleeping."

Hermione breathe in and he came closer.

"Do you trust me?" He asked ironaclly yet seriously.

"Whatever." She said as he place his hand on her eyes.

She heard the door crack open and he helped her inside. In a while he removed his hand with a calm 'ta-da!'.

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped dumbfounded. She found herself in the biggest library she has ever seen. Every bigger than the one in Hogwarts. It looked amazing with millions of books she couldn't wait to read.

"So? Was it worth it trustingthe enemy?" He asked with a smirk.

Hermione, not wanting to admit that this was the best thing ever just shrugged, "Didn't know you could read." She answered coldly her back to him, so she smiled wildly.

"There are A lot of things you don't know about me." He said simply and Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine.

She started looking around the library, occasionally starting to read one book or another and before she knew it she heard Blaise's voice.

"Come on, it's dinner time.."

"WHAT? Already..."

"Yup you spend the whole day here, found something?"

"Yes I- what do you care?"

He looked at her a bit angry. "Granger will you stop assuming that I can't have emotions nor be friends with someone and that I will be bound on my own forever!"

"Sorry." She whispered as she followed him to the kitchen.

After a great dinner Hermione went to her, by now, favorite bench in the garden and opened a book she had took from the library, with Blaise's permission, and started reading. She felt something drop on her and she saw a blanket on her lap.

"You'll get cold." Said Blaise as she was rapping the blanket around her.

"Thanks." She smiled nicely.

"Don't get flattered, Natalie made me give it to you." Hermione nodded with bitterness as he sat next to her.

"Look, I'm sorry that I'm-" Started Blaise until Hermione cut him off.

"A snob, a dochebag, a gerk, an idiot..."

"Uhh-" He tried again but she kept going.

"An egomaniacal prat, i total self-conserned guy who would rather die than do anything nice for someone who isn't a part of his family,a know-it-all, a evil creature of the night.."

"I was going for 'not very nice' but whatever you say. And 'a evil creature of the night'? Seriously?" He laguhed good hearted and Hermione couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Maybe I exagrated a bit.."

"Just a bit." He laughed again.

"But the rest was true!"

"Sure, whatever you say but just so you know your just as a big know-it-all as I am."

Hermione laughed and he did the same thing looking down then into Hermione's eyes and she jumped slightly.

"You okay?" he asked not very conserned.

"Yeah, I just got cold." She lied.

"Wanna go inside?"

"Nope. I'm gonna be just fine." She smiled and he smiled back with no akwarness in the moment.

"Wanna start over?" She suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

Hermione straightened up and extended her hand to him. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Blaise. Blaise Zabini." He shook her hand and quickly let it go.

"Nice to meet you."


	5. On the other side

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long. First of all thanks to all the reviews you totally made my day, I was there reading them with this huge pathetic smile on my face :D I really hope you guys keep reviweing because well, it makes my day AND i know someone is reading so it makes me wanna write more and better. :)**

**AwesomePersonelolxx: ****Thank you so so much for always reviewing it means a lot to me and thanks for the tips, most of them I know but I just make mistakes because i don't always re-read or pay really attention to the grammare, something i don't enjoy :D Thank you so much xoxo !**

**kaminariyoru: ****Your absolutly welcome, thanks for reviweing ! **

**Twilight Gleek: ****Awww thank you SO much, this means a hell of a lot to me ! :) Btw i love your name :D I love Twilight as well and I'm a gleek :D xoxo**

* * *

~Chapter Five : On the other side.

Hermione went downstairs for breakfast with a light smile on her lips. She wore white jean shorts and a blue T-shirt with a V-neck. Her hairs was up in a ponytail, her curls brushing her back.

"Hey!" Said Natalie energeticlly as Hermione sat down besides her.

"Morning!" She smiled and they started chatting for a while.

"Hey, where's Blaise?"

"He already ate, he and Draco are by the pool if I'm correct."

"Right, I totally forgot Malfoy was here."

Natalie laughed, sparkle in her eyes and Hermione suddenly though that made she has some feelings about the blond boy in question. "Draco hasn't been all about you being here."

"Makes two of us." She mumbled lightly under my breathe and luckly enough Natalie didn't hear her.

After breakfast Hermione took her book deciding to have some quality time with herself and to go reading on her bench. In order to do so though she had to pass by the pool and so she did.

She saw Blaise and Malfoy in the water talking something until Blaise got out and drank some of the ice tea that was in a table just a few meters form the pool. Of course, that table happened to be the place where Hermione was stading.

"Hey." He said a bit akward after their conversation the previous night but Hermione decided that since they had started over she might as well act on it.

"Hey..so.." But before she could say anything she heard Malfoy's annoying presence.

"Granger, my,my, associating with the Slytherins, watch out before Potty find out about this." He said being his usual self and Hermione felt anger shoting trough her.

"Malfoy, my,my being a git as always, watch out before- oops, I forgot everyone knows that one."

Blaise laughed while Malfoy was glaring daggers at her way. "Ouch." He said and she couldn't help but laugh lightly then immidiatly, mentally slap herself for it.

"Wanna swim with us?" Asked Blaise and Hermione looked at Malfoy. "No thanks, I'm fine."

Suddenly Malfoy laughed. "Oh, don't tell me you can't swim Granger, smartest witch of her generation!" Hermione glared at him so badly that if looks could kill he would be far dead by now.

"Don't be silly. Of course I can swim! I just don't want to right now, besides I'm with my clothes!"

"You are free to take them off." Said Blaise witha smirks but right after Hermione glared at him harder than ever he was quick to add "Just kidding!"

Hermione smiled, happy with herself. "Well I'd be going.."

As she was about to leave she felt a pair of arms rapping around her waist and nxt thing she knows she was in the water with Blaise's arm around her waist. He quickly let her go and both him and Malfoy started laughing.

Hermione felt her blood boil as she started hitting the water and screaming which only made the boys laugh harder. "You bunch of idiots!" She yelled as she started hitting Blaise on the chest but she knew that she was to small to make any damage. Blaise laughed even harded if that was possible.

"You fight like a mouse!" He chuckled and she backed away. She looked at them and they suddenly went all quiet exchanging looks between the two of them.

"You guys are right. I am being unrisnable."

"Exactly." Said Malfoy and the boys looked like they were happy to win.

"Yes, let's deal like adults." Right away both of the Slytherin's looked at eachother with a scared frown. Hermione had an devious smile on her lips as she started splashing water into their faces.

Soo enough this had turned into a water fight and all three of them were stading there splashing water in eachothers. What suprised Hermione the mostwas that at the end it was her and Malfoy against Blaise.

In about what seemed ages, but was actually just an hour all three of them got tired and Blaise was defeaded. Her and Malfoy high-fived (another big suprised) as they won.

They all got out of the water and Blaise handed Hermione a tawl. "Thanks." She said still laughed a bit as she ran figers trough her hair which she had let down once in the water.

"You know Granger, for a mudblood, your not so bad." Said Malfoy and Hermion could see how hard it was for him. Sh elaughed a bit.

"Wow, well thanks Malfoy, for a gigantic prat and the most hated person ever your not so bad either." They both laughed and Draco looked at something that looked like his phone.

"Well, I got to go take a shower, dinner would be soon." Blaise and Hermione both nodded then Draco turned around and looked at Blaise. "See you at dinner mate," then he turned his attetion to Hermione " Granger." He then walked away silently and Hermione laughed a bit.

"So, how was it?" Asked Blaise with a smirk.

"How was what?" She asked confused with a frown.

"Having fun with the enemy?" Hermione scowled and shook her hand.

"Who said I was having fun?"

"It sure looked like it!"

"Justr because I was screaming? Please, there are at least a hundred other reasons why I would scream, for example I wanted to get away."

"Your not gonna give up are you?" He asked which suprised Hermione.

"Give up on what?" He looked at her getting closer but not too close.

"When are you going to admit you like it here?" Hermione frowened looking away.

"It could have been better." Blaise looked at her and reaise his eyebrowes.

"God, your annoying." He said as he started walking away.

"Then why do insist I admit that I like it here, huh?" She shouted after him, no response but she could hear his distand chuckle.

Dinner had gone quite well as a matter of fact. Malfoy had joined this time obviously less annoyed with Hermione's presence in the house or on the island at all. He had been nice but not too nice, you can't wish for miracles, right?

After dinner Hermione did what she usually did. She went to sit on 'her', by now, bench in the garden. She sat as she opened her book and started reading. She read for a while until her thoughts took their own way. Mostly, towards the island, Harry and Rone, she was missing them dreadfully and she was wondering if they were alright, then her thoughts took her to the day in the pool with her two enemies then to one of them particuarly, Blaise.

Blaise Zabini, a riddle wasn't he? Nice when he wanted to, maybe even charming and incredibly hot, _What am I thinking? _but also annoying and sarcastic and mean as much as possible. Hot nontheless.

Hermione kept trying to figure him out from what seemed ages, recalling their conversation the first time her joined her on the bench and explained about his family and his father's horrible faith. Then how many times had he come to the bench with her, everynight, almost could be called a tradition by now.

Hermione was the kind of person that liked knowing what is going on. Hermione did _not _like being confused and that is exactly how Blaise Zabini was making her feel.

She made an end to those thought quickly as they started, telling, maybe remiding, herself that she did not care. He might have been nice now and then, gun occasionally but he was Blaise Zabini the Slytherin and this all he was ever going to be, right?

As Hermione was sitting there came a noise and suddenly she found herself sitting between Blaise and Malfoy.

"Evening."

"Beautiful sky, no?"

Hermione shiftet her eyes from one boy to another.

She giggled and both of them smiled, Blaise almost friendly, Malfoy with much less hatred.

"So Granger, I've decided that since we gonna be here all summer, we should try not to kill eachother, what do you say?" Hermione looked at him without blinking for at least 5 minutes until he asked Blaise if she's alright, when she looked at him and poked him.

"Bloody hell Granger what was that for? Are mudbloods really that stupid?" She looked at him satisfied though mad at the 'mudblood' part.

"Just checking if it's you. Okay, seems good to me." Malfoy looked at her and nodded.

"So?"

"Not to kill eachother, sure." They both smiled untile he got up.

"Well, I'm up to bed, night my little idiots, don't get too smart by tomorrow." Hermione looked at him with her eyebrows raised and he just shrugged before leaving.

"That was odd." She said looking at Blaise.

"Not really, as I said, there are a lot of things that could still suprise the smartes wich of her generation." He smirked and Hermione shook her head with a light laugh.

She was on the other side now, and she wanted to know how it was there.


	6. Just like you

**Hiya guys! So, here it is chapter 6 of my story. I hope you like it and please review more it just means a hell of a lot to me :) **

**AwesomePersonlolxx:** **Yeah me too :) Thanks so much, it's really nice how you always review you make my day :) Thank you xoxo**

**kaminariyoru : No problem really :) I sort of always do, as you see :D Thanks :))**

* * *

~Chapter Six : Just like you

Hermione sat in the kitchen table, the morning after, unsure why for the first time she was the only one in the kitchen this time of the day. The rest of the house seemed in pieace as in no one was awake yet. But that couldn't be, could it?

She looked around once again, tidening her grip on her cup of coffe as she drank some. It almost burned her tongue since she had just made it but she had nothing against. She liked it hot.

She heard a noise as she turned around she saw a sleepy Blaise, already dressed, entering the kicthen. _Fianlly! A sign that someone is alive in here! _She thought to herself.

"Good morning." She said not sure if they were already at the 'smile' base of their 'friendship' or whatever that was.

"Morning." He said saving her the 'good' part.

"Question : Why is no one else awake?" She finally asked and he looked at her with a are-you-serious look.

"It's sunday. Duh." Hermione frowned. So what if it was sunday? Did that mean everyone was going to lay around in bed all day? What a waste of time..

"So? Your awake aren't you?" She pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but I'm not one to waste my day in bed without a good reason to do it." He said, while winking at her and she shivered at how she had though the same thing just a few seconds ago.

"Not to be rude or anything but... is there something to eat? I'm sort of hungry." She said just as her stomach groweled and Blaise chukled afterwards.

"Sure. I'll make some waffles." The minute he said that Hermione started laughing isteraclly. Yeah right. Waflles.

"What's so funny?" He asked once she had calmed herself down.

"Your going to make waffles?" He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Yes." She laughed again

"Good one." He looked at her questiongly.

"As if, pureblood, Blaise Zabini knows how to cook." She laughed and he mimicked hurt.

"As a matter of fact yes, I cook very well." He said proudly and Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Right." He growled, why did he have to be so annoying, never believing a word that came out of his mouth?

"Watch me!" He said as he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge with a still lightly laughing Hermione behind him.

* * *

Hermione took the last bite of her waffles as she sucked on her fingers.

"I don't see you laughing now." He pointed out as he smiled at how fast she had eaten the waffles in her plate.

"Fine. I admid that it was suprisingly good." She said with an eye-roll.

"Suprinsingly good? Come on Granger, you were about to eat your fingers and cry while noticing the waffles were over!"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes once more.

"You are small like a hamster but eat like a pig!" He laughed.

"Oh shut it!" She threw a pillow on the chair next to hers and hit him straigh in the face.

"That's what you get you ugly thing!" She laughed.

"Your one to talk!" He threw the pillow back and when they were over at least 5 pillows were ripped apart, feathers all over the room.

Hermione laughed taking a feather out of her hair. When she looked around it looked as if it has snowed feathers. She giggled.

"Blaise laughed getting up and Hermione followed his example.

"How are we going to fix this before anyone notioces?" She asked concerned. That was just her, she would brake the rules and think after, get all scared to get cought. Usually she would say she wasn't one to break rules but with bestfriends as Harry and Rone how could she really?

"Easy." He said as he raised his wand. "Repero." He said and in a blink of an eye all of the pillows were hole again, placed on their usual spots.

* * *

Most of the people had gotten out of their rooms, everyone doing as they please.

Hermione sat on the porch outside humming her favorite muggle song. She felt movement beside her and Blaise sat down quetly.

"Hey." He said. It was getting late, almost dark outside but not really. The sun was just setting actually and Hermione was enjoying the beautiful view.

"Hi." She mumbled facinated by the colourfull sky. From orange to pink, from pink to red, from red to yellow. Beautiful was the only word she could think of.

"So, how did you learn to cook anyways?" She fianlly broke the silence.

"My dad though me." Hermione looked down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I-"

"That alright." He said smiling sadly. "I like talking about him. Makes me feel as if he's still here."

"What was he like?" She asked hoping he would think she was intruding.

"Great. He was the best father I could ask for. Nice, fun, understanding and letting me believe in what I want instead of telling me what to believe in like many others did."

Hermione nodded with smile.

"What is your family like?" He asked which suprised her deeply.

"Well.. my dad is overprotective, and he is basiclly sure that any guy I talk with apart from Harry and the Weasley's of course, is bad news." She laughed lightly. "My mother, she's nice, calm, smart, she listens to me and she's supportive about the fact that I'm diffrent. She was from the beggining which I am really thankfull for. I love them both." She finished feeling a bit guilty talking about her dad infront of Blaise but he didn't seem to mind.

Instead he smiled. "They souns great."

Hermione nodded. "They are."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Who are your friends Zabini? Apart from the Slytherin bubbling idiots. I mean real friends, you can count on?"

Blaise looked at her suprised but didn't really need time to think. "Draco. I know what people think about him but under all that he is a great friend." Hermione wasn't sure if she believed him but he obviously was close with Draco so she said nor did nothing but a small nodd.

"You? Apart from the Golden Trio."

Hermione laughed at the 'Golden Trio' thing. She knew everyone called them like that but couldn't quite understand it. True, they were inseprable but 'golden'? She wondered where that came from. Most people said because they always did 'amazing' things and 'saved the day' and sticked together but she wasn't sure if that was it.

"Ginny, Luna maybe even Neville, George and Fred, Seamus.." Blaise looked down and Hermione felt bad. While he had one real friend she had just named six plus Harry and Ron..

Maybe it was lonely being a Slytherin sometimes but Blaise recovered quickly putting his usual smirk on.

"Well, Granger, I'll head inside, got better things to do." He got up and slid inside quickly and Hermione nodded bitterly to heself. " ' Course you do."

In a few seconds Blaise's head shot up from the door.

"You know what Granger?"

She looked at him suprised. "What?"

"No matter how much you try to avoid it, your just like me. You had fun yesterday and you like playing games." He smirked as he went iside leaving her speachless.

"Just like you." She mumbled while shaking her head. "Never."


	7. I wear a halo

**Hey guys, here it is chapter seven. So first thanks to those who did review and again pretty, pretty please all of you guys start reviewing much more. I am very thankfull to those who reviwe yet i really wish more of you would. Please.**

**AwesomePersonlolxx: ****Thank you very much! It means a lot. And yeah, I know he is, i love him :DDD Yes, it sure does ;) Thank you for reviewing! xoxo**

**kaminariyoru :**** you welcome, no problem :) thans a lot for the riview **

* * *

Hermione pushed another strand of hair behind her ear with a frown. She had had had breakfast a few and everything had rolled out as usual yet she was hundry again. She got up from her spot on the bed and decided to go grab something from the kitchen. As she went down, she took a glass of orange juice and she drank it as she searched the fridge.

She heard foodsteps and when she turned around she found Blaise in front of her with an apple in hand. She smiled nicely. "Want juice?"

He snorted. "If I wanted juice, I would have gotten juice, no?"

"Just asking, calm down." She said as she shoke her head.

"Whatever."

Hermione sighted. Why did he have to be like this most of the time. It was getting awfully annoying.

Draco came down the stairs with a light smile. He turned to Hermione. "Granger, sip me some juice, will 'ya?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows yet she gave him a glass of juice.

"Thanks." She nodded and heard Blaise snort again.

"Can I help you?" She sharply turned to him.

He raised his eyebrows, got up and left the room without a second word. She frowened. What was up with that guy? Playing prince charming one minute and the bad the guy the next one. It was getting hard to follows his mood changes.

* * *

Hermione put the book back with a sight. She craweled back next to the window looking out. She was in the library since a few hours now, feeling terrible without any reason. Melancoly was keeping her company often these days. She whiped away the tear rolling down her cheek when she had suddenly though about those long and beautifull summers at the Burrow with Harry, Ron and the Weasleys.

She turned around when she heard foodsteps to only see Blaise.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and she blinked quickly to banish all tears left.

"Nothing." He frowned and turned around.

"You don't have to leave you know?" She silently whispered and he looked at her with eyebrows up again.

"And why would I stay?" She was taken a back from this but she quickly recovered. "Just saying, sorry."

"Would you stop it?" He suddenly half-shouted and she was way overwhealmed.

"Stop what?" Hermione asked confusion.

"And honestly, aren't you tired of it by now?" Hermione frowened not understanding what he was talking about.

"Tired of what? Blaise! Just spill it!" He rolled his eyes which made Hermione agrier.

"Urghh! Whatever!" She grunted as she got up and passed by him to only hear him clap for a second.

"Finally!" He said sounding suprisingly happy with himself.

She turned around fiercly. "What?" She snapped as a usual smirk took place on his beautiful features and- wait, WHAT? Did she just think 'of his _beautiful _features..'? Nooooo...

"Granger, frankly, not that I care, but I am sort of sick and tired of your attitude!"

"What have I done now Zabini? Huh! I have been nothing but nice to you and-"

"Exactly."

"Huh?" She frowened again. She was starting to think that the guy had so psychological problems really.

"Your always nice, and polite and caring and patient." He said as if it was as obvious as the sun shining in daytime.

"So?" A dumb look took place on her face.

"So, you never show what you really feel. And your awlays, _always, _just-"

"Just what Blaise?" In the heat of the argument neither one of them noticed that for the first time Hermione called Blaise by his first name without souding like someone was making her do it.

"Just this little miss perfect that has it all collected." At this moment, as soon as those words escaped his mouth, Hermione felt her blood boil, every muscle in her body tighened and she was ready tom defend herself, because who was he, who was he to really judge her? Did he knew what she had gone trough? Or what she had felt her whole life? The way some people treated her? Did her knew her? _No. _Than who was he to tell her that she always acts like a 'little miss perfect that has it all collected' ?

"You did not."

"Yeah, I did." Hermione teared up and she quickly felt her blood rushing in her cheaks.

"How dare you? Little miss perfect that has it all collected? Who the bloody hell are you to judge? By what? Looking at me while your so-called friends are teasing me? All my life I've been hated just because I am a 'mudblood', people wouldn't leasten to me just cuz it was me talking."

Blaise looked away with a snort. "Didn't stop you from being the perfection you are now, now did it Granger?"

She suddenly felt like everything in her was at a pause. Like the blood that was by now boiling in her system was suddenly gone. She looked at him with her eyes sharpened.

"The perfection I am today?" He looked a bit confused, it was obviously not the reaction he had awated.

He simply nodded at looked even more suprise when a bitter laugh escaped Hermione's lips.

"Perfect? I am anything but perfect." He looked like he was about to talk when she cut him off. " People always seem to asume that I have all the answers to all the questions, they just always are positive they can depend on me because I somehow don't have worries on my own for them.."

She was looking out the windows, a look in her eyes as if she was in a diffrent time and place.

"But I do, oh I do.." He wasn't sure where this was going but kept listening closely.

"When you look at me I wear a halo but standing from here, I wouldn't say so." Blaise seemed a bit shocked but covered it quickly. "I'm not perfect Blaise. I'm anything but perfect, it's just that a few give themself the oprutunity or courage or trouble to get to know me, all the others, you just guess on what you see."

Hermione looked back at Blaise to find him really confused looking at her as if she was someone else.

"Here's one thing you should know about me Blaise Zabini, _I don't wear a halo_." She smiled a bit sadly as she left the room leaving a really confused Slytherin behind.

* * *

Hermione was sitting outside as everyone else was dinning inside.

"I'm sorry." She turned around and saugh Blaise with a plate with a piece of choclate cake on it, he came closer as he sat on the stairs next to her. He placed the plate on her knees. "I though that after you skipped dinner youd at least try the desert." She nodded as she took a small bite, it was delicious.

She then turned her head to him and he sighted. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. It was foolish of me to act as if I knew you. You don't wear a halo but I don't know you well so I assumed.."

"What everybody else did?"

"Err.. Yes." Hermione smiled lightly as she took another piece and hugged herself in her jumper.

Blaise seemed to notice her lack of warmth as he went a bit closer and put an arm around her shoulders. She looked at him and couldn't stop herself before gasping as he chukled at this, she quickly blushed hiding her face in her hair.

Hermione looked up at the night sky with a smile. "Do you ever wish you could be star?" She asked and Blaise chukled.

"A star?" She was looking up at the sky with a echanted smile.

"Mhm." She looked back at him with her beauitful smile, so unearthly.

"Why would you wish you could be a star?"

"Who said I do?" She giggled and Blaise shoke his head. Both of them were acting so diffrent from usually now, so.. magical. " Because, everybody would look at me and see beauty, I would calm people down just by being there and see everything..."

"People still look at you and see beauty." He said it and immediatly asked if it was really him who said it.

Hermione blushed and looked at the sky again. "So do you?"

"Wish I could be a star? Sure." Hemrione smiled with an eager look on her face, as she grinned.

"Greanger, for what's worth it, you do wear a halo, your own kind." Hermione smiled as she closed her eyes still facing the sky.


	8. The tears of an angel

**Soo, this one came faster since I thought last chapter wasn't very good and it was pretty short, besides I have a small break from school and have nothing to do so yeah, well. there you go! Hope it's better, don't forget to review! (: **

**AwesomePersonlolxx: ****Aww thanks, yeah.. he is sometimes isn't he? ;dd thanks a lot for reviewing ! xoxo**

* * *

~Chapter Eight : The tears of an angel.

Hermione put the dish in the sink while humming one of her favorite muggle songs.

"Nice melody." She shut her eyes with embaressment as she quickly stopped singing. She heard Blaise chuckle behind her and she glared daggers his way.

"Oh, come on Granger, lighten up, you weren't _that _bad." He chukled again and she hardened her glare.

"Gee, Zabini, thanks, I'm flattered."

"You should be, I don't make compliments a lot these days."

"These days?"

"Fine, usually." Hermione laguhed, she washed her hands and sat on the table.

"Where is everybody?" She remembered it was unsually quiet inside.

"They are all at the pool, enjoying the weather." Hermione thought about it and remembered that the last few day it had been raining and today was the first awfully hot day since.

She nodded and then she saw a blond-headed boy sit on a chair next to Blaise.

"Morning my bubbling idiots." He said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Your awfully nice today."

"Just like always." Blaise added and Draco rolled his eyes in turn.

"Do you, dumb little buddies, want to cook me something, I'm starving." Hermione looked at him in disbelieve.

"Your kidding right Malfoy?"

"Am I smiling?"

"Well..yes."

"Well, I'm not kidding, come on, I'm not gonna get any hotter, chap-chap!" Hermione raised her eyebrows and turned to Blaise.

"He is kidding right?" Blaise shook his head silently with a smile. "Nope." Draco looked satisfied enough as he motioned for Hermione to cook.

"If we are making food Malfoy, your helping!" Draco stared at her for a few minutes waiting for a 'just kidding' but when it didn't come he grunted yet got up and went in the kitchen with Hermione.

Blaise on the other hand just kep sitting there but when Hermione poked him with a spoon he quickly jumped and ran in the kitchen.

"What are we cooking?" Asked Hermione looking at the guys.

"Don't look at me Granger, I don't even know how to boil water!" Draco responded quickly confirming Hermione's doubts.

"Okay, we are making something simple... spaggeti!" Both of the guys looked at her with fear. "That's muggle food." They kept looking as if they fell from mars. "They eat it a lot in Italy?" No response. "They call it 'pasta'?" "Aaaaaaah!" She sighed.

"Blaise, didn't you say you can cook?" Blaise looked down guilty..

"Yeah.. well, my cooking skills expend to the waffles, no more." She sighted again.

It took her a few minutes to find spaggetiin the cupboards but she did. She showed Draco how to boil the water and when it was ready she took the spaggeti out from the box and handed them to Blaise.

"Why do they look like sticks?" He asked and she raised her eyebrows with a are-you-serious look. He seemed pretty serious so she sighted.. again. "That's what spagetti look like before they are boiled."

"You sure?" Asked Draco she laughed, how thick could they be.

"Positive." The boys looked at eachother and started fighting with the spaggeti.

"Guys! This is food not weapons!" They just laughed and when they started pocking her she had no choice but to defend herself.

* * *

In a few hours the spaggeti were ready, served and all three of them were eating eagerly.

"That's not so bad." Stated Draco. Yes. Draco. They were on first name basis now.

Hermione laughed. "Not bad huh?" Both of the guys nodded and in half an hour they had finished eating.

"Well, my little pricks, I'll be going now, I would like to take a bath in the pool, coming?" Draco asked and both Hermione and Blaise shook their heads. Draco shrugged.

"Later mate," He waved at Blaise, "Later..Hermione." He nodded towards the yound witch and Hermione smiled in response. He then left.

"Your hitting it off well." Said Blaise with a smirk, Hermione shook her head with a smile and went to wash the dishes.

"Leave it to me." He said but when she didn't let him do it, afraid he will brake something Blaise splashed some of the water in her face and soon enough they were fiting with flour and bubble form the soap they were washing the dishes with.

They both laughed so hard it hurts and after they made sure everything was clean and no one would notice they bubble fight.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione was laying in the grass outside, looking at the night sky once again.

"Hey." She said when Blaise layed next to her.

"Hey." He said silently and they stayed like this for a few minutes.

"What are you thinking about?" He broke the silence and she tightened her lips.

"Harry, Ron.. Home.. Hogwarts.. My life in general." He wondered what he should say and in the end he asked her :

"What about your life in general?"

"I'm more like overthinking everything that had happened.. the things that got me here." She kept looking at the sky but in her mind she was visualising Blaise's confused face. But when she looked at him for a brief moment he wasn't confused at all.

"Tell me." She thought about it for a few minutes and then she spoke.

"One of the first things I found out about Hogwarts was the way they treated muggle-borns.. I decided that if I was on top of everything, every class, if I was better than others, knew all the answers.. I would fit in better.. be excepted."

"Were you?" He asked but of course he knew the answer.

"No." She sightened. "It was the opposite. The first people who like me were Harry and Ron.. we were best friends ever since Halloween in first year.. They were my family, the people I trusted and dempended more on.. the ones I had risked my life thousands of times for but never had doubts about it or second guesses it."

And then Hermione went on about telling him what she had been trought her whole life, what 'The Golden Trio' had gone trough and did every year and it was light to say he was intrested, or even shoked, he was absorbed in her story.

She was so strong and so much more that the bok-worm most people seemed to think she was.

"I'm just scared you know? If I loose them.. I would be loosing a part of me.. an essantial part of me. The part that makes me wanna be better, stronger.."

"Hermione... if you were any better or stronger you would be an agel." He said suprising both her and himself.

She smiled lightly and sadly a few tears rolling down her cheaks, if she were an angel, than this would be the tears of an angel.

* * *

They stayed like this for a while, neither one of them wanting to brake the silence but Blaise had to or he would die from all the mixed up feelings inside him.

"What was that song you were humming earlier?" Hermione giggled lightly.

"It's a muggle song, you wouldn't like it." Blaise frowned.

"Try me, sing." Hermione bit her lips but she decided it couldn't hurt.

"You sure?"

"Yeah.. whatever, just sing."

"_Made a wrong turn _  
_Once or twice _  
_Dug my way out _  
_Blood and fire _  
_Bad decisions _  
_That's alright _  
_Welcome to my silly life _  
_Mistreated, misplaced, missunderstood _  
_Miss "no way it's all good" _  
_It didn't slow me down _  
_Mistaken _  
_Always second guessing _  
_Underestimated _  
_Look, I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please _  
_Don't you ever, ever feel _  
_Like your less than __perfect _  
_Pretty, pretty please _  
_If you ever, ever feel _  
_Like your nothing _  
_You're perfect to me_

_You're so mean _  
_When you talk _  
_About yourself _  
_You are wrong _  
_Change the voices _  
_In your head _  
_Make them like you _  
_Instead _  
_So complicated _  
_Look how big you'll make it _  
_Filled with so much hatred _  
_Such a tired game _  
_It's enough _  
_I've done all I can think of _  
_Chased down all my demons _  
_see you do same_

_Pretty, pretty please _  
_Don't you ever, ever feel _  
_Like your less than _  
_Fuckin' perfect _  
_Pretty, pretty please _  
_If you ever, ever feel _  
_Like your nothing _  
_You're perfect to me__"_

She didn't sing the part that was rap because, well, she choose not to. She looked at Blaise silently and he smiled.

"Your voice is beautiful." She shook her head but couldn't help but grin. "Thank you."

* * *

They had layed talking for a few hours and in the end somehow, tears made their way to Hermione's eyes again and fell silently on her cheaks.

"_Can you hear heaven cry? The tears of an angel..." _Blaise half-whispered, half-sang and he whiped the last tear off her cheak.

Hermione blushed lightly and Blaise suddenly wondered what was wrong with him.


	9. Flawless moment

~Chapter Nine : Flawless moment. 

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling diffrent. She danced her way ti the kitchen as she sipped a cup of coffee. She started spinning around while singing a muggle song.

"CUZ EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT! YEAH-OOOH-OH!" As she was dancing she suddenly heard clapping and stopped momentarily. She turned around to see a grinning Blaise.

"You weren't suppose to see that.." She mumbled and he laughed.

"Yeah.. but I did. And I liked it!" He laughed again and she pushed him in the shoulder.

"Idiot!" She hissed and Blaise laughed even more.

"Oh, don't worry, cuz you know what? EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT! YEAH!" He birsted out laughed so hard that Hermione thought he would explode.

"Your such a child!" She said.

"And your such an adult! Come on, we're going out!" He said and Hermione raised her looked trough the window to find it raining. Hard. "Did you not see the weather?" She asked and Blaise nodded. "I saw."

She waited around for some time but he didn't move. "Oh, Hermione it's water!"

"Fine! Let me just change.." She said looking down at her shorts. She was about to go up the stairs when he pulled her back.

"Uh-uh. Your going out like this." He shot qickly.

"But- It's raining!" She started whining but he was strong enought to pull and push her outside. Soon enough they were out, in the garden and Hermione looked unhappy.

"Happy now?"

"Nah." He suddenly had a grin all over his face and Hermione looked at him confused. He got down and Hermione frowened when he got a pile of mood in his hands then suddenly it clicked. Her eyes widened when his grin grew.

"Don't you dear!" She warned but Blaise only smiled and threw the mood on her.

It hit her chest and Hermione screamed giving him her hardest glare.

"Oh come, on lighten up!"

" You'll pay for this "She shouted as she herself took a pile of mood and threw it right in his face.

"HERMIONE!"

"Oh come on! Lighten up!" She mimicked his words and Blaise glared daggers at her.

They started running around in the mood, they laughed so much Hermione's face started to hurt.

Hermione ran as she hid behind a tree waiting for Blaise. Sure she fooled him she turned around and pushed into something hard. When she looked up she saw Blaise grinning and she made a weak attempt to escape but he cought her wrists and she started screaming but he used one of his hands to shut her mouth, cathing her behind her waist with the other so that she would not escape.

Hermione stopped fighting as she looked deep into his blue eyes, feeling awfully lost. She felt hipnotised as his face drew closer to her. He was leaning in and she couldn't move even if she wanted to. She blinked scared he'll dissaper. His face was just inches away from hers and she was ready when he whispered in her ear. "I win."

She looked down feeling stupid but she faked a smile anyways.

* * *

It was almost dinner time and Hermione was sitting alone in the library, next to the window, hugging her knees. She had thought he was about to kiss her. She really believed it. And a part of her wanted him to. That stupid, part that always gets you in trouble.

She felt guilty that while everyone else was out there risking their lives she was here having the time of her life. But she was truely.

No matter how crazy it sounded Hermione really like Blaise. She really did. She maybe even fancied him, could she? He was a Slythering, usually a huge ass and prat but here he was... diffrent. Good diffrent. The kind of diffrent she needed, wanted. The kind of diffrent that made her feel alive.

She exhaled loudly as she looked trough the windows where Blaise was talking with Draco with a smile.

Then she thought about it. Even though Blaise was as serious as anyone, and mature, with him everything was so... easy, smooth. Like she didn't have to try and fear that she would fail. Like she didn't try to fit in and be accepted because.. well she was. When she was with him she felt accepted.. special even if you'd like. She felt beautiful. And that was something. She felt.. special.

* * *

After dinner Hermione went next to the pool where she dipped her feet in the water. It was dark and the only light was coming from the little lapms in the pool. She sighted as she looked out in the dark night. It was a beautiful night. Calm and warm, yet breeze.

Hermione heard the water next to her splashing when Blaise jumped in the pool. She got wet from the splashing and jumped.

"What are you doing?" Blaise looked at her smiling.

"What does it look like? Taking a bath." Hermione shoke her head and Blaise laughed. Such a beautiful sound..

Blaise looked up at her and extended his hand for her to take. "Come." He simply said and as if hipnotized Hermione took his hand and jumped in the pool. The cold water hit her like a wake-up call and she immidiatly felt full of energy. She laughed her hair around her face.

Blaise grinned as he pulled her by the waist and pushed her under the water where he started spinning her around. Back on the surface Hermione laughed not realizing Blaise's arms where still around her.

"I'm glad I met you Hermione Granger." He said and Hermione smiled.

"I'm glad I met you too, Blaise." She leaned in and kissed him, suddenly the rest of the world dissapearing and leaving the two of them alone. Alone in the world, and he was _it. _Everything. Right now, right here. Then she got out of the pooll and started walking inside the house leaving a confused Blaise behind.

* * *

Hermione was in her room trying hard to fall asleep without any progress since the last three hours. She grunted tired of not being tired and went by the window opening it to let some fresh air in.

She had kissed him. A perfect little gesture to show him she cared. That she- What the hell? Who was knocking on her door at this time of the night.

She went to the door angry and opened it shicked.

"Blaise." She whispered and Blaise nodded as he hurried his was in and Hermione closed the door behind him.

"I've been thinking." He said pacing the floor back and forth.

"Do you always think in the middle of the night or did it just happen?" Blaise didn't seem to notice her remark though as he kept walking around.

"About the kiss." Hermione froze, unable to move. She looked at him waiting for him to burst out scraming as to why that kiss should of never happened but he didn't, he just kept walking around.

"And?" Blaise stopped and looked at her.

"As crazy as it sounds I think I-" But before she could finish Blaise's lips crashed into her making her forget any other though. There was nothing but him. He was everywhere, she was feeling him, tasting him, touching him, kissing him.. His arms around her petite waste and hers locked around his neck, her hands in his black hair.

She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes as he did the same. So much passion. He crocked a smile and Hermione thought she was gonna melt. He was so handsome, so perfect. He toched his forehead to hers and there noses where only inches apart when he whispered it.

"I love you Hermione Granger." His voice was weak but steady and Hermione looked at him as if for the last time.

"I love you too Blaise Zabbini."

* * *

**Voila my friends. Review if you want me to keep going cuz I seriously feel like no one is reading. I love you all though xx**


	10. Every dream shatters

~Chapter Ten : Every dream shatters.

Hermione woke up feeling dizzy. She found herself, craweled up in a ball on the library floor. She suddenly recalled something about a kiss with Blaise and just as she was about to run and see him she remembered something. Light. It was a dream. It was all a dream.. all of it. There was no kiss.

She sighted.. did she wanted to kiss him? She didn't love him, she didn't know him well enough to, but did she fancy him? Maybe.

She ran downstairs where everyone was having dinner.

"There you are Hermione! We were starting to worry!" Said Natalie and Hermione half smiled.

"I fell asleep in the library.." She heard Draco laugh.

"Books finally got you bored, eh?" She shot him an ice cold glare which obviously was very funny since he bursted out laughing so hard that Hermione actually got scared he would forget to breathe.

* * *

After dinner Hermione had offered to wash the dishes and she was just over when Blaise came in.

"You done?" Hermione nodded avoiding his eyes.

"Come. I want to show you something.." He said with i light smile as he offered his hand. Hermione looked at it, trying hard to deiced weather she should accept the offer or simply deny and go sink in the comfort of her books, in her room.

She took his hand and they started walking outside.

Soon they stopped and Blaise looked at her. "Turn around." He said making her do so and then they walked a bit more when they came to a stop and he let her spin around so that she could face what he wanted to show her.

She saw a little white pavilion that was decorated with little gold lights all over it, it also had flowers tucked in it. It looked quite like a shinning star in the darkness of the night under the beauty in the monlight and Hermione couldn't help but gasp in awe.

She walked inside it looking around and Blaise followed her with a serious look, obvserving her closely.

"You like it?" Hermione nodded with a smile and Blaise smirked.

"Did you do this?" He looked away quickly and Hermione blushed.

She stopped breathing when suddenly he was drawing closer to her and theyr faces where only inches apart. Hermione felt her heart stop as theyr forheads where touching the others and then his lips where on hers. She could swear her heart skipped a beat.

His lips crashed on hers and she though she was gonna pass out, her knees going numb. His hands cupped her face when he pulled away and looked into her shimmering brown eyes.

She felt like she was falling in a hole and she kept and kept falling down as she was looking in his blue eyes.. oh, those eyes she could stare at a hole day without getting bored. She bit her lip, still able to taste him. She felt her blood rush in her cheeks and-

"Blais! Hermion!" They both turned around sharply to Natalie who was breathing hard, looking scared.

"What's wrong?" Blaise's voice was suddenly serious and hard.

And then Natalie said the three words that made this dream shatter.

"They are here." Hermione's face went cold and she felt Blaise stiff up.

"Who?" Natalie looked down sobbing.

"The DeathEaters.."

Hermione could see the look on Blaise's face. DeatheEaters were in his home, the only place he called home and they were destryoing them putting in danger the people he cared about most in the word.

"We have to go! Quickly! There is a portkey waiting for us at the back entrance that will take us to Grimmauld place but we have to go, NOW!" Natalie half-shouted, half-cryed out. Then Hermione noticed the freshly made cuts on her face and hands.

Blaise nodded his grip on Hermione's face tightening.

"I have to go get my wand, in my room." She said and both of the simblings looked at her.

"No." Was all Blaise said.

"But I have to.. I'll be quick I promise, I'll meet you at the back entrance in 5 minutes!" Hermione felt like it was the hardest things she had done so far but she let go of Blaise's hand and started running to her room.

She rushed in, took her wand and just as she was about to leave a pair of cold hands grabbed her and hodded figures were all around her.

She tried to hit but they were holding her arms. She tried to use magic but she couldn't reach the wand in her boot. She tried to fight but they were stronger. So she did the only thing she could think of. Screamed. And kicked. And screamed some more.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini POV**

**He was waiting already 7 minutes for Hermione when he heard it. Screams coming from her bedroom. He ran as fast as he could but he was too late because when he went in her room the last thing he saw was a bunch of DeathEaters holding Hermione and her kicking and screaming as hard as she could.**

**He ran downstairs.**

**"They took her." He said his voice as cold as possible and everyone looked at him scared.**

**"We are going to Grimmauld place right away where from someone from the Order will help me find her 's go."**

**He was scared. So scared. But he was not gonna show it. Not way. He wanted to help her but he knew panicking and acting without thinking wouldn't so he won't just go off and make things worse. He was no Gryffindor. No. He was a Slytherin after all.**

**They appeared in the living room of Grimmauld place only seconds later where everyone from the house cheered but quickly stopped when they saugh Blaise and his family's faces.**

**"What's wrong?" That was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Bullshit.**

**"They took her and we are figuring out where and getting her out of there as soon as possible." His voice was cold and if he could kill with a look half of the people in the room would be dead by now. **

**He liked her. Very much. Not only since this summer. He had never hated her unlike his friends that always had. Yes, he had though she was weird and boring but she wasn't. She was the strongest person he had ever met. She was the more amazing creature in this world, so full of life..**

**Everyone gathered around the table starting to make a plan.**

**"Where could they take her?" The question came from the red headed, Ron Weasley.**

**"I was thinking Crab's manor. His father is close to Voldemort and it'worth a try if we got no other idea so far." Spoke Blaise and everyone nodded. There was no way in hell any of those DeathEaters were staying alive once he found them.**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes. She found herself in a room, with walls painted all in white and absolutly no furniture. She tryed to move but her hands and feet where tied with ropes that were enchanted and almost unpossible to be broken.

A black hodded man came in the room and took his mask off. Lucius Malfoy.. but if he was a DeathEater how could it be that Draco was good? Was Draco good? Or was he the one that let the DeathEaters in? Hermione decided she's dwell on in later, if there was a later.

"Ah, so lovely that your awake miss Granger." Said the blonde man and Hermione made a bitter smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." She spat and Malfoy laughed cruely.

"See, I love that your so well educated, polite and all, you know?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not doing the hole 'nice' scene, you gonna kill me? Go ahead." Malfoy laughed.

"I like that bravery of yours, too bad one day it'll get you killed." Hermione looked at him with such hate that if looks could kill, well same as Blaise's, he'd be dead.

"But, unfortunaly the Dark Lord doesn't want you dead."

"How generous of him." Malfoy looked at her, eyes full of disgust.

"Too bad I don't care what Voldemort asks."

"Saying his name, brave or stupid?"

"The fear of the name only increases the fear of itself." She stated and Malfoy laughed bitterly.

He went, crouched next to Hermione and made her looke at him as his eyes narrowed. "Good luck." He spat and he pulled away and Hermione forwned but then she saw him pull his wand out.

"_Crucio!_" Hermione felt pain. A lot of pain. All over her body. It felt like every muscle in her body was aching or getting detached from the rest of her body.

She tried not to scream and just as the pain was going away more came. "Crucio! Crucio!" and more "Crucio! Crucio! CRUCIO!" Hermione screamed. She screamed like never before and she screamed again, her hole body was aching and she was moving like a fish dropped in the desert. She started crying so hard that she didn't know weather she was screaming, fighting, or crying or all of the above.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini POV**

**They had looked at many places but couldn't find Hermione. And then Blaise though of something.**

**"What about the Malfoy Mason?" Everyone looked at him suprised.**

**"But I though Malfoy was good!" Ron said glaring at Draco who was looking as confused as ever.**

**"I am.. can't say the same about my dad though..." Blaise's face went cold and he, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Thonks all aparated in Malfoy Mason.**

**Blaise looked around the house where he once stayed at with Draco.**

**It was quiet, very, very quiet when he heard screams and someone crying. And then more screams, her screams and he felt like they were tearing him apart. **

**He started running to the source of the screams when he reached a room that was locked.**

**"Alohamora!" He pointed his wand to the dor knob and it turned around. Blaise rushed in to see a DeathEather shootin spell at Hermione. **

**"Get the fuck away from her!" Screamed Blaise as he pointed his wand to the person.**

**He started shooting spells at the hooded figure and kept them going even when he saw it was Malfoy but the blonde man looked at him.**

**"Be together and cherish that time, Blaise my boy, because it'll be over soon." He said with a cruel smile when he apparated away. **

**Blaise ran to Hermione who now wasn't screaming nor kicking nor fighting nor moving.. she was laying on the floor and Blaise felt fear take him over. **

**He took her lifeless body in his hands and felt like killing someone when he saw he beautiful face being scared, her cheek and upper lip bleeding, her hole body being in lividities and he saw on her wrist, written in blood thw word "mudblood".**

**Blaise felt anger in every muscle in his body and his eyes went dark. Who coulddo this to her? Why her? Why his Hermione..**

**He ran downstair, carrying her.**

**"Is she.." Blaise shook his head and saw Potter relax. **

**She wasn't dead but she would be if they didn't hurry up. **

**They aparated in Grimmauld place and he ran to her room, placing her body on the bed, relieved he could heard her heart beating in her chest.**

**He looked at her, she was sleeping and Molly had said that it was all she needed right now.**

**He ran his fingers trough his hair and felt some tears, actual tears in his eyes. **

**"I'm sorry I let this happen to you.." He looked at her sleeping beauty. So peacefull like an angel. He couldn't take his eyes of of her.**

**She was really something.. something very special. If he didn't know better he'd think he actually lo-.. lov-.. loved her.. **

**He had been so scared of loosing her.. He would have died for her but he sure couldn't be inlove, that was just not him.**

**Yet as he looked at her he felt like there was something bigger that was worth him living for. He kissed her forehead and looked outside the window then back at her. He took her hand in his and whispered "I'll be here when you wake up.. I promise.." **


	11. I'll look after you

~Chapter Eleven : I'll look after you.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurry. She blinked a few times the tears that were still in the back of her eyes away and her vision starter to take place as normal again.

In the first moment she got scared due to where she was but now she could see much better and she recognised the familiar room she use to stay at in Grimmauld place.

She sighted, wondering what had happened. The last thing she remembered was Lucius Mlafoy's cruel smile while he was pointing his wand at her and screaming as if to make sure the wand heard him right _"Crucio!"_ then she suddenly remembered being in someone's arms, a flash of blue eyes and someone's beautiful and smooth voice telling her "_I'll be here when you wake up.. I promise.." _

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and when she opened them she heard noice and when she looked to her left she saw it. Blaise sitting in a chair, his head on the chair, he was covered with a blanket and she could clearly see how tired he was. His hair was messier than usually and he looked so much more normal than the usual God-like presence he had according to her.

She looked over at him. He seemed so peacefull when he was sleeping. So handsome. Like he had never suffered what he had and he had never gone trough what he had, he had never been forced to be mean or any of the other things he had had to do or face because of Voldemort.

She got up, place her right foot on the floor, then slowly her left one, trying as hard as possible not to wake him up. She went next to him and looked at him with a light smile on his lips but she felt pain and when she looked briefly at herself in the mirror she saugh cuts and freshly made wounds all over her face and hands.. and feet. and body at all.

Her attention travelled back to the sleeping boy and she pushed with her fingers some black hair that was falling into his closed eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

She went slowly back to her bed, wend uder the covers feeling sharp pain in her ribs as she did so, looked at him again and fell asleep with a light smile on her face.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes for the second day today and looked at the little clock standing on her bedside table. _11 : 31 am _. She got up quickly seing that Blaise wasn't it the room. Just as she was about to head out the door opened and a tired Blaise came in with a cup of coffee.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hermione standing up and looking at him with a smile.

He left the coffee on a little table that was just meters apart and walked to her. "Hermione." He said and Hermione felt like she was going to pass out.

"Hi, Blaise." She smiled slowly, tearing up. Blaise cracked a smile as he walked on to her and rapped her in his arms.

In the first moment Hermione felt pain trough her body but that was just because of the cuts and wounds, but the feeling that took more control over her were the butterflies that kept flying around in her stomach even after she had ordered them to go away.

At their touch she felt like electric shoks were passing trough her.

When Blaise pulled away from the hug she could had almost swore she saugh emotion trough his eyes, but it went away as fast as it came.

"Come on, we have to go tell the others your awake." Blaise slid his hand in Hermione's and their fingers collided with another electric shok that they both felt. Hermione looked down and cought silently.

They went donwstairs in the kitchen where everyone was sitting aroun the dinning table, having late breakfast or early lucnh, Hermione wasn't sure.

They all turned around when Blaise closed the door behind them. In the first moment they only saugh Blaise until theyr eyes fell on Hermione as well.

"Mione!" Exclamed Harry and Ron in the same time as they rushed over to her and pulled her in for one of their hugs. She closed her eyes both from pain and from pure happiness. Her two bext friends were alrigh and alive and were with her, hugging her. Hermione smiled and she couldn't hold her tears anymore as they slid on her cheeks.

"Mione, don't cry, please, don't worry, it's gonna be okay." Said Harry as he wiped her tears away. Hermione nodded and hugged them tightly again.

Blaise looked down feeling... jealous?

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her room later that night. She was looking outside the window at the sunset. The sky was exploding in all diffrent colors, a mix of pink, red, yellow and a little bit orange. It was beautiful and truely breathtaking.

The door opened and Hermione turned around quickly, but it was .. only.. Blaise. She smiled and turned her attention back to the sunset.

"Is everything alright?" He asked taking a chair so that he could sit next to her. Hermione nodded still looking outside the window.

She turned her attention to him. "Thank you."

Blaise looked at her a bit confused. "What for?"

Hermione smiled. "Saving me.." and just as Blaise was about to shoke his head she said "I know it was you."

Blaise nodded silently and Hermione looked satisfied.

"I.." Blaise started not sure what he wanted to say nor how. He looked down at his hands, then at the sky. "I.. I care..for you.. Hermione.." Hermione shot him a brief look and he was looking trough the window with a troubled face.

She felt her heart stop for a brief moment and she looked down and her hands that were resting on her knees. Her hands that were covered with cuts. "I care for you too, Blaise." She said sounding more sure than he did and unlike him after looking at the sunset for the last time she looked at him.

He was still looking trough the window but a small, light, smile on his lips. Hermione smiled to herself, blushing lightly.

They sat there, just watching the sun go down for a long time, not even talking but ocassionally trowing hidded glances at eachother.

* * *

They were staying at Grimmaul place already one week and Hermione was dying from boredom. She was set and ready to jump off the window just to make her day more intresting.

Blaise had been really busy, worrying about the DeathEaters and planning an attack with Harry, Ron and the others so naturally neither of them had time for her and somehow they had decided that she was still too weak to work with them.

One night Hermione woke up and sighted hardly. She was so sick and tired of being sick and tired.

She sneaked out into Blaise's room to find him sleeping peacefully on his bed.

"Psss!" She hissed and he moved a bit. "Psssst!" This time he heard her and he woke up abrutly.

"Hermione.. what, what are you doing here?" He asked getting up.

"Being bored." He looked at her waiting for something more. "Sneak out with me." She said with a smiled.

Blaise smirked. "What is this? Hermione Granger breaking rules? You sure?" Hermione smiled, happy having the old Blaise. He had been so serious and troubled these days, of course she understood why but she had missed the less carefull one.

Hermione nodded with smirk.. since when did _she _smirk? That guy was bad influence she thought.

"No." Hermione raised her eyebrows totally suprised.

"What do you mean _no _?" Blaise looked at her. "I just mean **no, **we're not sneaking out."

"But.. why?" Hermione sounded desprate. She couldn't take it anymore, being stuck between these four walls. She felt like a prisoner in her own home!

"Because, Hermione, it's too dangerous. You should be one to know." He said looking at some of the scars that were still healing, like the one on her down lip.

"Please, Blaise.. I.. can't take this anymore.. I need to get out.. just for a little while, please, nothing will happen, we will be prepared, please Blaise, please.." She looked at him with request in her eyes hoping he will agree.

For her fortune, Blaise couldn't resist her. "Okay. But just half an hour or so, got it?" Hermione nodded full of excitment.

"Got it!" She reapeted.

* * *

Blaise and Hermione had snuck out and found there way to a landing that was close enough to Grimmaul place for them to run since they had charmed it in a way that no one could apparate there, it was a precaution in case some DeathEater could penetrate their minds or somehow see a clear image of the place.

Hermione smiled, putting her hands up, closing her eyes and letting the fresh air hit her. She inhaled deeply. How she had missed this. Feeling free. She laughed and started spinning around.

She heard Blaise laugh. Not fake laugh or just chuckle. He did what she called "The Laugh" and she had also named one of his real smiles, her favorite one, "THE smile." Every time he had smiled at her with "THE smile." she felt like melting.

He laughed and Hermione's smile grew bigger. She looked at Blaise who was shaking his head with a laugh and she rushed her way to him, jumping in for a hug. "Thank you." Blaise's face had turned serious and he was looking deep into her eyes.

"Always."

* * *

They were staying at the landing for already 15 minutes and Hermione was enjoying ever single one of them.

Hermione ran to the swing, and started swining around with Blaise laughing at her.

"You are like a little kid." He stated and Hermione laughed.

"Nothing bad with it. In these serious times, a moment of childlish happiness can only do good." Blaise looked at her with "THE smile" and she though she was going to fall off the swing.

So it was true.. did she _really _fancy him?

They heard noise behind them and Blaise immediatly turned serious looking at the place where the noise had came from.

"Did you hear that?" He asked and Hermione nodded a bit scared now. She went next to him, taking a grip on her wand.

"Stay behind me." He said and Hermione shook her head.

"No. I'll stay beside you." At this little moment Blaise looked at her with such passion in his eyes that Hermione could swear she had never seen anything more breathtaking than the young Slytherin in fron of her.

He nodded looking infron of him, holding up his wand. Then in a blink they were surrounded by black hooded figures.

"Ah, it was very unpolite the way you left earlier miss Granger." Blaise turned to the blond man in front of him, he had despised Lucius Mlafoy all his life but no more than ever. Being best friends with his son wouldn't stop him.

"Huh, Blaise, my boy, nice to see you again, how is your father? Ah, yes that's right, he's dead." Blaise looked at him with all the hate in the world and felt Hermione tensing up next to him.

Blaise started shooting curses, right and left and Hermione did the same. Yet, they were outnumbered and needed another plan.. quickly.

Blaise turned around too shoot a curse at one of the DeathEaters and at the same time Lucius took adventage and grabbed Hermione. She started screaming and kicking but she had dropped her wand and she couldn't do anything more. She was suddenly releaving the last time she was captures. She took a glimpse at the scar on her wrist and the writing that said **_"__mudblood" _**and felt such a rush of anger that she kicked Lucius hard enough for him to loose his grip and her to rush to her wand.

But another DeathEater had took her wand and Malfoy had a second chance, catching her, with a stronger grip then before.

He took his wand out and pointed it to her. "Crucio miss Granger." He whispered and Hermione started screaming from pain.

"BLAISE!" She couldn't help but scream.

* * *

**Blase Zabini POV**

**Blaise heard her screamd his name and that was his cue to let everything else go and worry only about her. He turned around to see Lucius holding her and cursing her with the inforgivabble curse, Cruciatus curse. Then Hermione was on the floor, scremaing her heart out, her curving her body from pain, aching and screaming.**

**Blaise clenched his jaw, got his wand out and pointed it immediatly to Lucius.**

**He wouldn't be able to forget what he was about to do but at the moment it was his only choice. "Crucio." He said with a steady voice and Lucius fell on his kness, his eyes wide open with shock as he looked at Blaise.**

**Blaise ran to Hermione and took her in his arms and quickly started running towards Grimmaul place. **

**When they arrived he snuck in quietly and took her to his room. He place her on his bed. She was crying hard. He let her cty into his chest rapping his arms tightly around her. If the son of a bitch ever got near her again Blaise would kill him. No matter what it took.**

**He kissed the top of Hermione's head. She had hugged him, still crying. "I'm so, so sorry Blaise.." She mumbled between sobs and Blaise shook his head.**

**"It's not you fault." He assured her but she kept crying her eyes out.**

**"It is.. I got you into this.." **

**"I was into this a long time before you came, don't worry, I don't blame you." He said honestly and Hermione tightened her grip on him.**

**"Thank you.." She sobbed and Blaise looked at her eyes full of.. love? He felt one single tear in his eye but quickly blinked it away.**

**"I'll look after you.. Always." He said with a steady and sure voice. Hermione sobbed harder into his chest and he hugged her so hard he was afraid he would break her.**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and burried her head into Blaise's chest letting his smell fill her. What had she done? She was so careless last night.. she had gotten thme into so much trouble. The DeathEaters probably knew where they were now.

She sighted. She had been so stupid.

Blaise woke up next to her. "Hey." Hermione smiled at him.

"Hey." Blaise looked down at her, and Hermione couldn't help but let her heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry Blaise." She said and he quickly shook his head.

"Don't be."

"I'm so selfish.." She said and looked at her hardly.

"You are anything but selfish. Hermione you are the most unselfish, nice, intelligent, funny, beautiful and wonderful person I have ever met and your not going to blame yourself for something that isn't your fault."

Blaise couldn't believe that he had said those words and neither could Hermione.

She nodded lightly and burried her head into his chest again, sighting. She rapped her arms around him and he kissed her forehead gently.

"Get a little sleep, you deserve it." He said and Hermione closed her eyes, feeling her breathing come down and Blaise's arms rapping around her.


	12. The more you have the more you loose

~Chapter Twelve : The more you have the more you have to loose.

Hermione woke up in her room, she rubbed her eyes and started looking around for Blaise but no sign of him. She frowened lightly but then when she recalled the feeling of being in his arms she smiled.

She started walking down the stairs with a light pathetic smile on her pink lips. She got to the dining room where everyone was sitting around the table.

"Morning." She said and then she tensed up as she saw everyone's serious and worried exspressions. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked at her with a worried and sad face. "Hermione, I'm sorry.."

She looked at everyone in the room. "You are scaring me, what's going on?"

"Last night, Blaise went out to make sure we're safe, he was worried and.."

"And what?" She felt her face go pale.

"And they kidnapped him, Hermione, they have him." She looked at Lupin her heart stopping.

"Let's find him, do we know where he is, let's search!" Everyone looked at her as if they had something else to tell her.

"We aren't having a searching party for him." Hermione felt anger in every muscle in her body.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE AREN'T LOOKING FOR HIM?"

"Hermione, I know you care for him, and we all do but it's too dangerous."

Hermione looked at them with a disgussed look. "I wouldn't be standing here, talking to you, **breathing, **if it wasn't for him, and Harry, Ron I love you all but I don't care weather you looking for him or not because I'm going and there isn't a thing in this world , not Voldemort himself, that will stop me." She grabbed her wand, checking she was still dressed from last night and she started walking towards the door.

"Hermione, you can't !"

"Get back in here!"

"Hermione Jean Granger don't you dare walk out !"

" No, 'Mione don't !"

Hermione turned out abrutly, her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry it has to be that way but I'm not going to stay here and pretend Blaise isn't out there, fighting or even dying! I'm not gonna stand here and not do anything ! I might know him for only about two months but he isn't less worth to be saved than any of us! I'm going there, if you want you can come, if not you don't even dare and try to stop me." She shouted as she walked out the door shutting it behind her.

She started walking down the street, towards Malfoy Manor when she heard something.

"MIONE ! WAIT!" She turned around and saw Harry and Ron running to her.

"We aren't letting you alone, you've never let us and we're not gonna let you either. We are in this together." Hermione smiled as she gave them a tight hug.

"Where do we start?" Asked Ron and she grinned butthen turned serious.

"I was thinking Malfoy Manor."

"No, they kept you there, they won't keep him there as well, too easy, what about.."

"Goyle."

"What?"

"Goyle Manor, there DeathEaters as well, and from what I've heard close ones to Voldemort."

"Good call. Let's go."

* * *

Hermione looked down and sighted feeling tears in the back of her eyes.

"I don't get it, we searched everywhere.." Said Harry shaking his head.

"Where can we find Voldemort's 'home' !" Ron sighed and Hermione looked up quickly.

"That's it! Your a genius Ron!"

"Thanks!" He said with a pathetic smile. "What did I say?"

"HOME! Brilliant, we looked at all the places where it could be Voldemort's home.."

"But?"

"But, what about Blaise's home? Zabini Manor? What could be worse than being tortured in your own home?"

Both Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows in suprise and they all aparated the same moment to Zabini's Manor.

* * *

Hermione walked down the empty, dark hallway with her two best friends following in her foodsteps. She stopped everytime she would hear a sound. She just knew they were here, **he **was here. She could feel it in her guts.

Everything was dead silent until one loud scream pierced trough the silence. She knew it was Blaise. She started running towards it. knowing Harry and Ron were behind here.

And there, in the middle of one big, huge, black room, crawled up on the floor was Blaise's lifeless body.

One of the DeathEaters looked at her "Ohh, mudblood."

Hermione's jaw clenched and just as she was about to say something she heard Blaise's voice. "Don't call her that." His voice was steady and har but still obvious that he was in pain.

She looked at him, he was trying to get up, standing on his righ hand, but laying down, his face in wounds and his lip bleeding.

The DeathEaters took his mask off and he (Lucius Malfoy) looked at Blaise with a bitter grin.

Another DeathEater shot a curse that devised the room in two leaving Harry and Ron on the other side unable to brak in, Hermione could hear them screaming her name and how they would get her out soon.

A third DeathEater took Hermione's hands pushing them behind her back and throwing her wand on the floor and she screamned in pain because of her hurting hands that she felt like one more movement could brake, everything had happened so fast that she didn't have the time to react.

"Don't touch her !" Blaise screamed trying to get up but all the wounds stopping him.

"Fancy the mudblood, eh? Didn't think you would drop that low, Blaise? Hope your daddy though you more before he died." Blaise's jaw clenched and he looked at Hermione.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione screamed in desprate kicks and tried to brake free.

Just as the DeathEater was about to say something he fell on the ground to reveal Blaise standing with his wand up behind him and a smirk on his lips.

Hermione kicked the one holding her between the legs and ran to take her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She screamed and the one holding her up until seconds ago fell on the floor like a marble statue. Blaise and Hermione looked at eachother and right after she nodded they started shooting curses at everyone in the room and just as she tought they were going to loose Harry and Ron broke free from the spell and started mimicking their actions.

* * *

Hermione sighted and looked at Blaise who was just taking the ice-pack away from his slightly-still-bleeding forehead. Hermione gave him a comforting look as Mad eye kept screaming at her.

"GRANGER I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU DO SOMETHING CLOSELY, AS IRRESPONSIBLE AND STUPID IN YEARS OR EVEN NEVER! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOUR LITTLE MIND, GOING OFF AFTER A GROUP OF DEATEATERS THAT YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOT AN IDEA AS TO THERE WHEREABOUTS AND-" then he looked at Harry and Ron "DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU BOYS! YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HER, SHE WENT AFTER THEM BECAUSE OF HER FEELINGS FOR THE ZABINI BOY BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN RADICAL AND.." Hermione stopped listining about the time he mentione her 'feelings for the Zabini boy'.

She looked at Blaise seing he was probably thinking about the same thing.

* * *

At dinner the hole situation has cold off and everyone was just being happy that Blaise was back and everyone was alive and alright, even though wounded.

Miss Weasley surved dinner and everyone sat around the big table. Then suddenly Hermione remembered something, the date.

Miss Weasley got up for a tost. "Well, kids, I am so happy you are all alright and healthy, here with us eating this food but I must remind you that tomorrow you will be, going back to Hogwarts. Yes, I know, big summer, most of you (she looked at Harry and Ron at this art) didn't get to enjoy it the way they had planned and others (she gave a look to Hermione which of she looked down) spend it at unlikely places...with unlikely people. Anyways, please, eat some and than get ready for tomorrow, we are leaving early, driving to King Cross from where of course you will be taking the Hogwarts Express." She smiled sweatly and everyone dugged in their meal.

After Miss Weasley finished talking Hermione and Blaise looked at eachother from acros the table with worried looks.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the wooden door and only seconds after it was opened by a dark haired boy. "Hey." He said and Hermione smiled lightly.

"Um..Hey..can I come in?" Blaise nodded with a light smile and Hermione entered his room.

"I wanted to ask you something." She said and he nodded.

"Shoot."

"About tomorrow and well.. next year." Blaise looked at her.

"What about it?" Of course he knew exactly what she meant but at this point he prefered playing dumb.

"What are we doing, I mean, are we pretending we don't know eachother or just being nice and friendly or are we gonna keep being friends or more or I mean, i don't know!" She threw her hands in the air as she sat on his bed, almost falling on his bed actually.

Blaise smirked at her and went to sit next to her. "What do you wanna do?"

Hermione frowened. "That's not fair!"

"What?"

"No! No,no,no,no,no,no!"

Blaise laughed at her panic attack. "What's not fair?"

"Your not gonna make me decided!"

Blaise laughed a little more and Hermione enjoyed the sound of his laugh.. so pure and light.

He looked at her cupping her faci in his hands and making her look him straight in the yes. "I just wanna be Blaise and Hermione."

Hermione looked at him confused and he spoke again. "I don't wanna be the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor princess, I don't wanna be the sex god and the smartest witch of her age, I don't wanna be the quidditch captain and the bookworm or Draco Malfoy's best friend and one of the Golden Trio."

Hermione looked down. "I just wanna be Blaise and Hermione." He said again and this time she smiled at him with dreamly.

"I wish we could." She whispered.

"Why can;t we?" Blaise looked at her confused this time.

Hermione looked away and got up walking around the room. "Because, do you realize how much damage it would cause, to you and to me both, if just sudenly a Slytherin and a Gryffindor became friends.."

Blaise looked at her eyes full of lust. "Hermione, I . don'.be friends."

He stepped closer brushing one of her lock behind her ear as he place one of his hands on her waist, the other behind her neck and leaned in comforting her and making her forget about all her eshues in one simple, perfect, flawless kiss.

Hermione felt his lips brushing her lightly then more passionatly and she just closed her eyes enjoying the moment for as long as they had it.


	13. Torn away

~Chapter Thirteen : Torn Away.

"Just do it." Came a voice from behind her and she quickly turned around to see Harry.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Nothing's going to change." He said eyes full of courage.

"How can you say that Harry? You of all people know once I cross everything will change and I can't let that happen, I can't loose.." She whispered turning back to the wall infront of her.

"Loose what Hermione? Blaise?" She nodded slowly.

"Not only but...yes.. I like him Harry, I **really **do."

"It's gonna be okay." He said taking a few steps towards Hermione, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I love you." She said before he pulled her in a for a hug.

"I love you to 'Mione. Always have always will." He whispered as he laid his chin on her head he exhaled deeply, kissing the top of her head.

In a few minutes they both crossed the wall of Platform 9 and 3/4.

* * *

In a few hours the train stopped and Harry gave Hermione a reassuring look. She nodded slowly as they got ou of the train.

Hermione saw Blaise and Draco get out from the other end of the train, Draco was telling Blaise something as Blaise started laughing and she heard Draco swear at him which only got Blaise to laugh harder and put his arms around Draco's shoulders saying "Come on mate." Draco rolled his eyes and Blaise told him something that got them both to laugh and walk away.

Hermione smiled sadly still hearing the echoes of his laugh in her ears.

* * *

After dinner Hermione was walking down the halls when someone took her by the hand, she turned around ready to hit the person before she realized it was Blaise. She blinked a few times before smiling. "Hey." He whispered with a crocked smile.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"Take a walk with me?" She nodded slowly and felt Blaise slip his hand in her, entwaining his fingers with hers.

* * *

They've been walking around the lake since a few minutes before Hermione whispred. "So.."

Through the dark she could see him smile, hear him chuckle. "So?"

She rolled her eyes before he grabbed her by the waiste and pulled her to him and suddenly she was thankfull it was dark so he couldn't see her blush.

He leaned in. "Nothing's going to change Hermione. I'm the same person I was this hole summer." He said in a velvet voise.

Suddenly, Hermione started recalling all summer, as if it flashed before her eyes, the bench, the sea, the sunset, the pillow fights, swimming with Blaise and Draco, the kidnap, cooking together..everything ran trough her and she smiled happily.

He leaned in and before she could say anything his lips were on hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth, making her feel a sensation she has never felt before, this kiss couldn't be compared to any other she has had with anyone else.

She closed her eyes and she could swear that even if the hole Slytherin house was looking at them right now she wouldn't care which was good since she wasn't wrong.

She heard someone cough and they both turned to see at least 10 Slytherins staring at them.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Said on of them in a mean voice.

Hermione shivered and she felt Blaise tighten his grip on her.

"What's this Blaise? Is this a joke?" Blaise's jaw tightened.

"Drop that low Zabini?" Asked one of the Slytherins standing there.

"It have to be pretty low to even compete with you Johnson." Answered Blaise in a moquering way.

"I think it's safe to say you made the cut." A few snickers were heard around the crowd but no real laugher. Blaise might have been kissing with Hermione but she knew Slytherins were too scared of him to tell him something hatefull or even abusive. He was none other than Blaise Zabini after all, the silent, observant sex god.

"I think we all know what's actually going on here, don't we?" Said one of the girls in a voice similiar to a snake's sound.

"What is, Pansy?" Pansy Parkinson came a few steps closer with a evil smile on her twichted lips.

"I think, that Blaise just tricked the little mudblood.." She said with malice, eyes twitching, a look similiar to the ones the predators wear when they finally have their praer closed up.

"What?" Asked Blaise with a frown, looking at Pancy as if he was about to smack her.

"Come on Blaise, game over." Everyone started looking around to see if the others knew what she was talking about. Suddenly, Hermione spotted Draco in the back of the crowd with a look she's never seen him wear before, almost the same Blaise was wearing actually, one of fear and as if something he really wanted to avoid and hoped wouldn't happen was happening then suddenly the look changed into simpathy towards...Blaise and then when Pansy opened her mouth to speak towrads..Hermione.

"Pansy..." Started Blaise in a threatning voice.

"You see my dear, fellow Slytherins," Started Pansy with a smile that reached her ears. "Blaise here, is playing a game we all love dearly, a game named : humiliate Granger. Now Granger, what you think of Blaise?"

"What the bloody hell is this Parkinson? What's this quetion?"

"A normal one Granger, it just seems you devoded feelings towards Zabini, am I right?"

"Pansy , don't." He said in a steady cold voice full of pain.

"Why not Blaise? You'll be a hero once they find out that you were playing a game all along, one that meant to make the mudblood freak fall inlove with you and then you simply humiliate her because..well it's simple, she's told you things she hasn't told anyone, aren't I right? And once they find out you never had any feelings for her and she was just naive and..oops, I guess they just found out." She said raising her shoulder. "My bad."

Hermione felt her legs go numb, her mouth was open and she turned her wide stare towards Blaise to find him biting his down lip then he looked at her eyes full of regret.

"Is this true?" She asked in a shaky voice.

He didn't say anything, he only looked at her with a look of guilt.

She could ignore the laughs coming from the Slytherins, the fingers pointed at her, the names she was being called from the crowd next to her, she could ignore it all, take all the humiliation and pain if he just said it wasn't true. He just had to say a simple "No." as an answer to her question and everything would be okay.

But he didn't say it. He only whispered. "I'm so sorry Hermione."

Hermione suddenly felt tears hit the back of her eyes, she rolled her eyes to avoid them falling out and humiliating herself even more but one tear fell from her eye, rolled down her cheeks and died on her lips.

She felt her knees go all jelly and her stomach tighten in a knot.

She turned her back to Blaise and started walking away as tears streamed down her face.

"Let me explain !" His voice came behind her followed by some Slytherins screaming "Nice one Zabini, your a real actor, we didn't know you lied that well."

"Hermione !" His voice came as an echo this time since she was getting further away.

She let more and more tears fall from her eyes, she started running towards the castle and once in the Gryffindor dormitory which was empty by now, only a few sparks left from the fire in the fireplace, empty and silent, she let herself fall on the floor infront of the coutch and start sobbing.

Her shoulders were moving fiercly because of the sobs she was letting out as she tought she heard someone come in but she was wrong. She was all alone. Of course she was. She always would be, wouldn't she?

Flashback came to her, the pillow fight with Blaise, swimming in the pool with Draco and Blaise, cooking, the bench, the sunset, the kidnaps, the fights, the kisses...everything.

She had had the most amasing summer of her life with the most unlikely people ever. She had felt fear and confusion, pain and happiness, friendship and revelry, hate and love.. Everything she had ever wanted and it all turned out to be a lie. A joke. Too bad the joke was on her, like always.

She burried her face in her hands and sobbed harder, and cryed harder until there were no more tears left to cry and no one to dry her eyes.

* * *

The next few days or even weeks maybe were the worst of Hermione's life. Blaise had tried to approach her several times and she had always push him away, and who could blame her always? He was always joking and she was tired of being last to know.

The saddest part was she had bough it all, she had fell for it and no matter how much she wanted to deny it, she had feelings for Blaise, strong ones. Oh well.

She was walking down the empty halls on her way to Devination, _What a useless class, such a waste of time. _She tought as she heard footsteps behind her on the marble floor.

She turned around to see Draco. "Oh, it's you." She said relieved.

"Yeah, it's me. So..how are you?" He asked as if he actually cared. Hermione snickered.

"Because what, you care now?" She said sarcasticlly.

"Listen..I know, I"m not your favorite person right now but.."

She laughed bitterly pushing one of her brown locks behind her ear. "Yeah, that's right. How could you! I always though low of you but this low Malfoy! You knew all this time and you what? Played along? Pretented to be my friend? Watched me like Zabini and be played? How genious of you two."

"Hermione, listen ! I don't wanna go back to "Malfoy" and "Granger", okay? Maybe, yes, it was a bet, a joke but I never pretented to be anything, it was Blaise's thing. At first I played but then you weren't such a looser, I actually like you, in the pool, the cooking? Do you really think I can pretend that well. You were my friend Hermione, you still are if you let yourself be."

"What is this? Another joke?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"No joke 'Mione, I'm sorry for what happened. But Blaise isn't such an asshole, he does like you, a lot. For him, it's just as real as it is for you, give him another chance, if you won't give me, give him, he won't let you down."

"He already has." She shot back starting to walk away before Draco pulled her by the hand and for the first time he wasn't that coldblooded asshole even a little. He was at 100% real.

"Please, at least think about it." When she didn't say anything he spoke again. "Fine, at least consider our friendship?"

This time Hermione nodded. After all, it hadn't been Draco who had played her.

"Okay."

"Okay, good." He smiled at her nicely than rushed off to class leaving her standing alone in the hallway a bit confused.

* * *

The fire died slowly as she thriew another piece of paper to set it on again. She had told Harry everything, he had been very understanding except when he jumped on his feet screamin "Imma kill that guy ! Blimely Mione, he is a DEAD MEAN WALKING ! WAIT UNTIL.." and then Hermione had pulled him down on the coutch with a laugh.

It had been about an hour since that and Harry had gone to sleep. She couldn't tell Ron, she knew how much he disliked Blaise now he might kill him for all she knew.

* * *

Hermione was in her bed, tucked under the warm red-gold covers. Everytime we closed her eyes all she could see was Blaise, she mentally slaped herself because of that but couldn't help it.

She had knew, sensed if you like, that something like this would happen.

She knew everything was too nice, she knew it wasn't true.

And as she closed her eyes she felt herself draw to sleep.

* * *

_"No! Blaise!" She laughed running but was to slow since two strong arms found their way to her waste, she turned around with a grin to see Blaise's smirking face. _

_"Oh well, what do we have here?" She giggled trying to escape his arms as he chuckled. She tryed to kick him but he raised her in the air and she screamed._

_"Hermione, wake up, Hermione."_

"Hermione, wake up, Hermione." Someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes abrutly, torn away from the dream, the memorie, the happy moment. Just to face Blaise? But he was there, crouched, shaking her.

"What? What the hell Blaise? What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" She asked panicked.

"It doesn't matter now. We need to talk. Get dressed, I'm waiting for you outside." He said getting up and getting out of the door.

"What! Blaise Zabini, if you think I'm gonna get up in the middle of the night to go off somewhere with you and talk you must be completly out of your mind and so full of your-" but it was too late the door closed and Hermione breathed out heavely wondering what to do.

She decided she was already awake, might as well do something, went to her closet and got dressed only praying on her way out that she wouldn't regret this.

When she got outside Blaise was waiting for her. "Nice choice."

"Shut it. I'm only out cuz you already waked me you git." She shot back.

"Whatever you say." He smirked with both made her feel like kicking him and made her heart skip a beat.

Damn it, this was gonna be a long night, she though as they snuck out of the castle.


End file.
